


"You'd be my Pikachu"

by thilesluna



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilesluna/pseuds/thilesluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jeremichael things you said while I was crying</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You'd be my Pikachu"

“I’m _fine_ ,” Jeremy says with a tight voice, but he’s holding tight to Michael’s arm in a way that says he _isn’t_.

“Shut the fuck up,” Michael snaps. The car swerves as Gavin does his best to avoid the slower traffic around them. He’s biting his lip in that nervous way he has when he wants to say something but he’s pretty sure it will only make things worse.

There’s a bullet in Jeremy’s thigh and there’s _so_  much blood and it’s all Michael’s fault.

They always get into trouble when they go out together. They end up robbing a store or starting a bar fight or kidnapping a low level politician but usually, none of them gets hurt. Michael is bitter because they didn’t even _do_ anything this time. This time, this guy tried to mug them and Michael mouthed off–”Who the _fuck_  does this fuckwit think he is?”–and _god,_  Michael needs to learn how to shut his goddamn mouth because Jeremy saw the set of the guy’s jaw and realized what he was going to do before Gavin and Michael did and now he’s bleeding out in the back of the car.

“Keep pressure on it, Michael,” Gavin says. 

“I fucking know that, _Gavin_ ,” Michael bites back. “You don’t think I know that?” He presses harder against the wound and tries not to think about how much blood is on his hands and his jacket where it’s pressed into Jeremy’s leg.

Jeremy gasps out a noise and slams his head back against the seat, eyes closed. “Fuckfuck _fuck_.”

“I’m sorry Lil J,” says Michael. He doesn’t let up the pressure though. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

“It hurts,” Jeremy is saying. His voice is small, pitched up from normal. “I-It really fucking hurts, Michael.” He opens his eyes and they’re shining.

Michael swallows. “I know.” He doesn’t want to see Jeremy cry, but he remembers the discussion they had about how Jeremy’s never really had a serious wound before. Looking at him now, Michael is also struck by how _young_  Jeremy looks–no, not looks, because Jeremy is 24. He _is_  young. Fuck.

There are tears falling down Jeremy’s cheeks as he does his best to breath in through his mouth and out through his mouth like Gavin told him. The car swerves again and jostles them in the back and Jeremy cries out, a heartbreaking sound like a sob that makes Michael’s heart clench.

“Jesus Christ, Gav! What the FUCK?” He screams from the back seat. Gavin mumbles something and Michael instantly feels bad because Gavin is just as scared as him. 

“Sorry! Sorry!” Gavin yells back. 

Michael turns back to Jeremy, who’s white-knuckling the seatbelt while tears stream down his face. “You’re doing fine,” Michael says softly. “You’re doing great, Lil J.”

Jeremy laughs, the sound hitching through his tears. “D-Didn’t take you for the c-comforting type, Jones.”

“Fuck you,” Michael says, forcing a smile. “I’m a regular Nurse Joy.”

“In this a-anology, am I a p-pokemon?” Jeremy asks, his hand slipping from the seatbelt back to Michael’s arm. His tight grip is reassuring and grounding.

“You are pocket-sized,” Michael says. Gavin gives a strangled sort of laugh from the front. “You know what though? I love you so much I wouldn’t even make you stay in the pokeball. You’d be like my Pikachu.”

Jeremy tilts his head. “Aww, that’s sweet.”

“What can I say, I’m a sweet guy,” Michael jokes. Jeremy reaches up then, catching Michael off guard. His hand is warm on Michael’s cheek.

“You really are,” Jeremy says, his voice slurring slightly. He’s fading, Michael realizes.

Gavin must realize it too. “2 minutes out. Stay awake, J.”

Jeremy smiles softly at Michael. “I’ll be okay,” he says.

“You fucking better be,” Michael says. “Or I’m gonna murder you. We’re talking about all these touchy-feely _feelings_  after Caleb fixes you up, asshole.”

“Good,” Jeremy responds. “Man if getting shot was all I needed to do to get you I would have done it earlier.”

“I hate you,” Michael groans. He laces the fingers of his free hand with Jeremy’s.

“No you don’t,” Jeremy sighs.

“No,” Michael says, softly, just for Jeremy. “No I don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> these prompts tho
> 
> sorry there are so many but i have fun filling them
> 
> @scrob-lord on tumblr


End file.
